


Revenge Is Sweetest

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie Bell realizes that things are over with Oliver and asks Marcus to help her get a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Written prior to the exchange, but fits the [](http:)Prompts Wish List Fic Exchange at the LJ community "bell_flint."

**Don't you dare profess to love me  
When you're lying to another  
That's not love, that's just wishing  
Wish and love are not the same thing.  
_"Get Home" by Sarah Slean_**

Katie Bell had cut her practice session short, intent on surprising her fiancé Oliver Wood. Things had been strained between them lately, probably because of the stress of planning their wedding. She hadn't wanted anything large or formal, but he had a huge family and couldn't leave anyone out. Plus their Quidditch team friends, their significant others, the other people they couldn't leave out... It was going to be a complete media circus, which Oliver adored. Katie had her misgivings, and it had led to a number of arguments. While she didn't actually feel sorry for her side of the arguments, she did want to try to start the talks over. She got a bottle of his favorite wine and was intending to cook an elaborate dinner.

Only, Oliver was already home. And thoroughly fucking Puddlemere United's press secretary into the floor of their living room.

He looked up at the blonde tart's gasp of shock, and he merely gaped at her. "Katie, lass, you weren't supposed to be home yet..."

"Obviously," Katie snapped. She turned on her heel and slammed the door to their flat shut.

She didn't even know where she was going, but she was walking around still carrying the wine bottle and struggling not to cry. It would be completely pathetic to go to some pub and drink until she passed out. Her friends would let her cry it out and tell her that she was too good for him. Maybe they would tell her to try to make up with him. Katie didn't even know what she wanted to do. She had to do _something_ other than walk about like an idiot. She wondered if his friends had known he was cheating, if they had covered up for him at all.

Katie found herself in a park not far from where the engagement party had been. The Puddlemere team had been there in force, practically drinking the pub's entire supply of beer, wine and rum. Marcus Flint had been the odd one out with his scotch, but the pub hadn't a lot of it to begin with. He'd even shown up slightly drunk to start with, as if something had made him unhappy that day. He'd been the first to toast their engagement, though.

Marcus Flint.

She was quite possibly too angry and distraught to be thinking clearly, but she had always been the type to act first and think later. She apparated to Marcus's flat and knocked on the door before she could stop herself. She hoped he was home alone, and that she wasn't interrupting anything.

He answered the door with a frown. "Katie, are you all right?" His frown grew deeper as she pushed past him into his flat. "Oliver's been fire calling everyone, looking for you."

Katie's face twisted. "Oh, I'm sure he has. Did he bother to get dressed first? Or did he finish fucking that tart in _our_ flat?" she asked, voice rising in pitch.

Marcus shut his door and sat her down on his sofa. "Start at the beginning," he said, though he had a fairly good idea of what was going on. They had all been on the same team for the past three years, and had all been friendly enough. If there was something more on his part, he never said and never pushed anything. Oliver had made it clear early on what his intentions were, and Katie had never seemed to look at Marcus the same way. Now he was wishing she had. As he listened to her talk, he wanted to kick Oliver's teeth in. He was too handsome and thoughtless for his own good, too ready to fall for every groupie's lines. He didn't even think of it as cheating, he knew. He knew the rumors and the locker room talk as well as every other male on Puddlemere's teams, and by unspoken consent no one ratted him out to his innocent fiancee. Oliver was the star Keeper and Co-Captain. Katie was first string Chaser, and Marcus was merely reserve Chaser. Who would she have believed anyway?

"I'm sorry," he told her gently. "Really, I am."

Her expression was vulnerable and so full of pain that it physically hurt him to see it. "I should do the same thing. I should fuck someone else, let him know how much it hurts to be thought so little of."

"That's not..."

"Would you?" Katie asked, leaning closer to him. She was hurt and quite possibly not thinking clearly, but she had become very good friends with Marcus over the past three years. She trusted him implicitly, and new that he wouldn't hurt her the way Oliver had just done. But if they did sleep together, it would hurt Oliver because they were friends.

"Katie..." She reached out for his arm, and the flash of that gaudy diamond ring irritated him. "Take that ring off."

She was pale and trembling when she looked at him. "You're right," she stammered. "I shouldn't have asked you that..."

"Oh, no," he said mirthlessly, shaking his head. "You asked me because I'm the kind of bloke to fuck another bloke's girl behind his back." His voice was bitter, so bitter, and Katie blinked at the sound of it. "I'm telling you take it off because you're not that kind of girl. He broke his promise to you, but you wouldn't."

Katie made a soft choking sound as she slid the ring off. She hadn't taken it off in the year she and Oliver had been engaged. "I don't know what I am anymore, to ask you this."

"Someone hurt," Marcus said as he took the ring from her. He looked at her pained expression with one of his own. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Though she felt nervous, Katie nodded. "Yeah. He... I've only been with him since we were together. Isn't it awful of me? Why don't you think I'm disgusting for wanting revenge like this?"

_Because I've been more than half in love with you for years,_ Marcus thought, but he instead pocketed her engagement ring and cupped her face in his hands. "I know what this feels like, that kind of helpless pain you've got." He ran his thumb over her trembling lips. "I'll help you feel better," he murmured softly. "You deserve better than him."

They leaned forward hesitantly, and Marcus kept his touch on her face light. She could still back out if she wanted to. She could have second thoughts.

But their lips met, feeling at once like static and magic. Marcus watched as Katie's eyes slid shut, as she gave herself over to the sensation of his lips over hers. In that moment, he knew they were lost.

"You can still back out," Marcus murmured as he kissed her jaw. "You don't have to do this."

Katie threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him up for a soul searing kiss. "I want to," she murmured against his lips. "I want _you."_

Marcus kissed her again, mouth open and tongue sliding into her mouth. He slid one hand beneath the waistband of her trousers as the other slid beneath her jumper. He ran his thumb over her nipple through her bra and swallowed the gasp she made. He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her knickers and found her already starting to grow damp. He traced her folds and she spread her legs wider so that he could have better access. She made a soft mewling sound, her hands fisted in his shirt. Katie had a fleeting thought that she should feel guilty, that she should feel like she was betraying Oliver. But she had caught him with some trollop, and it had been months since he had touched her or they had done anything but argue. She deserved to feel good for once, and if Marcus' kiss could make her feel toe-curling pleasure, she didn't doubt that sleeping with him could make her feel oh so much more pleasure.

She moved one hand to thread her fingers through his hair. She held on while he worked her body mercilessly, mouth covering hers in an endless kiss. She rocked her hips against his hand, moaning as his fingers slid inside her and his thumb hit her clit just right. She cried out and tightened her grip on him. She moaned something that might have been his name, and Marcus gave her nipple a light pinch through the fabric of her bra. She came, pulsing around his finger, her hands clenched tight around his shoulders for balance. He didn't let up his stroking, and she made little gasping mewling sounds. Marcus wanted inside of her so badly, but didn't want to undress her just yet. She could still back out this way. She could change her mind and walk away, even if it killed him to let her go.

"Take me to bed," she moaned after coming again. "Marcus, take me to bed."

He broke the kiss and tugged her jumper upward without breaking the rhythm of his fingers inside of her. Katie pulled it off the rest of the way and unhooked her bra. After a desperate kiss, Marcus shifted position on his couch and kissed his way down her neck. He sucked on her breast, tongue swirling about the nipple pebbling between his lips. Katie arched up when he sucked on it gently, crying out in pleasure. She grasped at his shoulders, tugging on his shirt, but he refused to take the hint. As good as this felt, she wanted all of him inside of her, she wanted to forget everything, even her own name.

Marcus tugged on her denims after she came again, and she helped him draw them down over her hips. "You're overdressed," she gasped, watching him lick his fingers clean.

His smile was feral and possessive. "Now that you're finally here, this is getting done right." Then he bent his head between her legs to taste her directly. Any question she might have had about the _finally_ flew right out of her head.

Marcus touched his tongue to her clit as he tilted her hips up so he had better access. She sucked in a breath at the sensation, soft and wet and entirely too good. Katie threaded her fingers through his dark hair as the other caught hold of his shoulder, nails digging in through his shirt. "Yes," she whispered, leaning back against the couch. She was complaining about something? She couldn't remember anyway, could only feel the way his tongue made lazy circles around her clit. She whimpered, fingers digging in tightly as she gasped. Marcus simply kept his eyes closed as he worked her clit with his tongue, breathing in the scent of her. He wanted to memorize everything. She would regret it in the morning, when she had time to think about it, and this would be nothing more than a fling for her. He had waited years for this, to touch her and taste her and hear her call out his name as she climaxed. If he couldn't have forever, he'd take tonight.

Katie came, her entire body shaking and tightening beneath his lips. She lolled against the back of the couch, gasping for breath. Marcus lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He put the gaudy diamond ring on his nightstand and stripped off his clothes before lying half on top of her on his bed. "Last chance to back out," he murmured, caressing her cheek softly.

She wanted to cry at the look in his eyes, at the care he had for her. Why hadn't she ever seen it before? "Make love to me," Katie whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

Marcus slipped inside of her wet heat and had to grit his teeth to keep from coming right then and there. She felt exquisite, soft and ready for him, legs crossed around his waist with her ankles hooked together to keep him from moving away. He moved slowly, agonizingly slowly, watching Katie arch and writhe beneath him. Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands on his shoulders tightening as she gasped for breath. She moaned, turning her head to press her lips against his wrist as he propped himself up above her. "Harder," she gasped, and whimpered when he did so. "Marcus," she nearly whined, tilting her hips. "Right there, there, Merlin! I'm..."

He leaned down and kissed her, mouth hot and open over hers. She gasped, hips bucking against him, her body tightening around his as she was close to coming. He thrust into her harder, faster, and she saw stars behind her eyes as she came. With a strangled groan, Marcus came in another few thrusts inside her. He settled on top of her, her dark hair spread out over his pillow. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent of her. This part had been too fast, much too fast, and he wanted to repeat this at least a thousand other ways before she left him.

They must have dozed off. It felt like an instant later when she shimmied out from beneath him and sat at the edge of his bed, her shoulders hunched and bowed as she looked at the diamond ring on his nightstand. "I should give that back," Katie whispered brokenly. "I can't marry him, not after all this."

Marcus pushed himself up to a sitting position behind her and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Do whatever you want to do," he told her. "I'll be here for you whatever you decide."

She turned and faced him with a troubled gaze. "I know he threw me away. Didn't I just do the same thing? How am I any better?"

Marcus cupped her face in his hand. As much as he wanted to kiss her and fuck her again, he couldn't do that to her. She deserved better than that. "I don't know. But he didn't keep his promise to you. If I made a promise, I would keep it," he said quietly, not sure she even wanted to hear it. "I would do whatever it took to keep it."

"Marcus..." Katie began uncertainly, lip quivering.

"There's only one girl in my bed. Unless you want to ask another into it, that is," he added with a wry grin. Katie laughed, just as he hoped she would. "You stay as long as you want to," he told her, thumb caressing the curve of her jaw. Her lips parted, and she looked ready to kiss him again. "No more, no less. I only ask the same in return."

She covered his hand with hers. "How long do you want me to stay?" she whispered, voice raw as if she'd spent the evening crying instead of moaning in his arms. "When does it end?"

"Stay as long as you want to," Marcus repeated, not quite ready to believe what he was hearing. "This ends when you say it does."

"I don't know if I want it to," Katie whispered, looking at him plaintively. She was ready to cry. Some part of her knew that Oliver had to have loved her once, just as she had to have loved him. But it must have died if she was willing to sleep with someone else, if she was willing to give up everything she thought she had wanted.

"Don't decide now," Marcus told her softly. "You have all the time you need to decide."

She gave him a watery smile and kissed him gently. "You're too good to me."

Considering he had loved her for years and slept with her knowing she was engaged to one of his friends, he probably wasn't all that good. And he was seriously considering pounding Oliver's face in for making her cry, so he probably wouldn't be pegged as any kind of good.

But he kissed her and drew her back down to his bed. He tucked her against his side and drew up the coverlet. He stroked her arm gently as she turned to him. She could stay an hour, a day, a month, a year, whatever. It didn't matter. He wanted forever if she was willing to give it, and would take whatever he could get.

"Think you might mind a roommate?" Katie whispered after a while. It must have been something like twenty minutes, just as he was falling asleep beside her. "I couldn't live at that flat anymore."

Marcus grinned and gave her a sleepy kiss. "I'd be honored. Stay with me," he murmured, drawing her closer.

"I will," Katie murmured with a soft smile. Funny how she had no misgivings about this promise, when a year ago there had been a niggle of disquiet with Oliver. Maybe she had known even then.

She wrapped her arms around Marcus and fell asleep. She felt protected and safe, and that was enough for now. There would be time to figure out her future. Marcus would help her.

 

The End


End file.
